


Pride

by DeathPunkin



Series: Demon Hinata Au [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Demons, Don’t worry, F/F, F/M, Holy Water, M/M, Prepared Sonia, Smile the worst is yet to come, This started out as porn but now there’s plot, a terrible terrible joke, exactly what you’d expect, formal demon duels, komaeda eating too much, komaeda losing a fight, plenty of fuckery coming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Komaeda bites off more than he can chew and paid the price.Or: Komaeda can’t fight real demonsPart 3 of the demon (everyone apparently) Hinata au





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure where to go with this and who to make Pride. This started as a joke. “Let’s make the other gay couple pride,” but then their personalities really work well for it when demonized just a bit.

Komaeda was sure to be careful… at first. He stayed close to Nanami whenever they left and tried his best to keep his luck under control. The outings were simple, just see some friends or feed a little bit. Komaeda found that for once he actually had a ravenous appetite.

He always made sure his home life was fine. He spent every possible moment with Hajime and even asked to be taught some of the languages present in the library. From there, he would read everything he possibly could and dream of distant places as he planned out his future.

About once every week, he would go out with Nanami into the human world. He would spend some time with Sonia and Tanaka, talking about what all had changed and feeding off of the envy of those who surrounded them.

It was nice, But Komaeda wanted more. It started with his training. He would ask Nanami to teach him a spell on every day she showed up. Some were stun, others caused fires, while more still caused general chaos. He had lived the envious life, so there were few spells he couldn’t master, but it was a common occurrence for him to hurt himself in the process.

Hajime had inevitably noticed, and offered to teach him. Komaeda jumped on the chance. The more he could learn, the better. From Hajime, he learned better control and several healing spells. But the magic use left him ravenous.

He adored Hajime and loved getting attention from him. Hajime even started sharing some rich soul energy with him, but it wasn’t enough. Komaeda hadn’t felt so ravenous before.

So his curiosity drove him to ask Nanami how to use the portal on his own. She had taught him of course, and he became the door opener sometimes. 

That was fun, interesting even, but he couldn’t help his hunger. It drove him to open the gate and begin to feed on his own. He went to casinos, plays, runways, and even spent time at a mall in the fashion district. The first time he feasted. So was the second.

The third time, he was more cautious and basked in the envy. But after that, things got dangerous. He could sense someone watching him as he sat and talked with his friends or sometimes even when he would practice with Nanami or Hajime.

After his fourth unsupervised outing, he was scared to go alone. He had been a little too lucky with his meals. He had even gotten a small soul contract. Something bad would soon happen.

And soon it had. He was at a cafe with Nanami, Sonia, and Tanaka when they struck. The room phased gray and the humans seemed to move in slow motion. “Looks like a fight,” Nanami hummed.

Komaeda nodded, getting ready to assist Nanami the best he could. In the doorway of the restaurant appeared two women. One was ginger in appearance. With her short hair adding some boyish appeal to her tall frame. Around her neck sat a camera that oozed malevolence. Komaeda knew instantly that it was either one that twisted fates or stole souls. To her right was a cute little girl in a kimono with twin pigtails. Her face was covered with an elegant mask meant to bewitch all who glanced upon it.

“We are the lovers both known as pride,” the ginger introduced them. “I am Mahiru Koizumi and this is my lover Saionji-chan,” she purred the other’s name the way Hajime sometimes purred his.

“Yeah! We don’t want any nasty boys feeding off of our humans! So now we’re gonna squish ya, like ants,” Saionji grinned, making a squish motion with her fingers.

“What exactly did you do?” Nanami hummed, leveling that look that could actually make him feel shame for his actions.

“I hunted some on my own,” he breathed, unable to come up with a lie in that moment.

Nanami sighed. She turned to pride. “Are you open to negotiations?” She asked them blearily.

“Not with scum like you,” Koizumi responded.

Nanami would have reacted in that moment had it not been too late. With one flash of the camera, she was unconscious.

Komaeda had to decide. He could try and fight them or run with Nanami. He really wanted to do the second option for once. He felt like he owed her something for her continued kindness. He wanted desperately to repay her but he had nothing.

But Komaeda wasn’t one to quit. “So what’ll it be filthy mop hair?” Saionji asked with a cheerful face that screamed murder.

He carefully sat Nanami in one of the chairs across from Tanaka and Sonia. “Your fight is with me because I am the one who sinned. I’ve lived the life of envy and with the influence of greed, I took what was not mine. I shall fight you over the right for it,” Komaeda hoped he was following demonic battle etiquette. He hadn’t gotten the chance to learn much of the human variety and Hajime wanted to put off those classes for another time.

“You have accepted the challenge of pride,” Koizumi started. “Since you didn’t select a method, the challenger gets to. I declare this a battle of swords and magic,” she decided.

Most demons wouldn’t hesitate to stab each other in the back for a simple offense, but for some reason duels were very formal and serious events. You could still get clobbered and murdered easily, but it took a lot of exposition and declarations to get there. At least where other demons were involved.

“Can I request that we battle outside?” He asked the others. “I’d really rather not cause severe property damage when I’m no longer considered alive,” he added.

“Reputation is important to a weakling of a man like you?” Koizumi scoffed. “Fine,” she relented, before storming out with Saionji on her heels. Komaeda had a moment to prepare. He grabbed two water bottles out of Sonia’s purse. If he was lucky at least one might help him. Sadly it could also cause him great agony.

Komaeda trusted his luck above all else. And so he dodged and did his best to use magic. Koizumi started it with a flash of her camera and Komaeda got hit by a car. He was lucky though, so he just fell to the ground.

With the second flash sending a dog after him that he easily threw into traffic he had it figured out. The camera could turn your specialty against you. He had nothing but luck, and thankfully the cycle was too strong to allow him to leave the eye of the storm.

With the camera subdued thanks to Komaeda hiding behind random objects along the street, the other started her attack. He could feel the shift in the air as though the world’s attention was being drawn to a central point.

Judging from the direction it was most definitely the blonde. Komaeda listened carefully and heard the tinkling of bells in short movements. That meant the masked blonde was a dancing demon. One look would be enough to bespell a young demon such as himself. He was little more than human and these two were definitely strong. 

Komaeda had to think. What could he possibly do? And after only a few more minutes of dodging and hiding with the occasional weak fireball cast behind him, he had the answer. He had the tools, all that was left was to trust his luck.

Komaeda boldly turned to stare at the dancing demon. She was alluring and her small body moved beautifully, like water flowing over rocks. He could see power and grace, more than he could possibly be worthy of ever experiencing. And she even beckoned him closer. How did she know that his greatest desire was to be included? Komaeda wanted to cry.

Even as he felt pain in his arms and legs, he walked closer in order to dance. He could feel the blood pour over him and yet he couldn’t tell if it was his. In his mind he was transported to that day where he couldn’t tell whose blood he was covered in and he was saved by an offered hand.

And how could he dare to harm such beautiful majesty with the contents of his pockets? He reached into them so that he could cast aside their dangerous contents. That’s when the illusion stopped. The two demons aligned with pride grinned at him. He noticed the severity of his wounds and how shifted he was. He couldn’t help but scream in agony.

Unfortunately for the gloating couple, Komaeda was always in agony. Despite his pain and horror, he realized how close they were. His fingers had become claws and had pierced the bottles. His hands felt like they were simultaneously on fire and being torn apart. He took all of his will power and took the one step he needed.

His claws dig deeper and then released their grip on the holy water. They exploded on the demons of Pride whose open mouths bragged of their victory and debated what to do with him.

The world burst into screams. Were they his? Did they belong to the demons of Pride? Were the crowds screaming? Komaeda couldn’t tell. All he could do was hurt. That is until darkness swallowed him up, pain and all.

A pink haired girl carefully picked up one body with white fluffy hair collapsed by two others. He truly was in bad shape.

…

Hajime Hinata has always lead quite the curious life, he usually did the unexpected. At least as far as someone so average was concerned. But to say his white haired pass time hadn’t entertained him well would be a pointless lie.

But this was a little too far. The boy was both bloodied and blessed, and the fact that he hadn’t died was miraculous. Or at least it would have been when his impressive luck wasn’t concerned. As Hinata carefully worked healing magic over the other and soaked his nearly destroyed hands in the blood of those who suffered, he couldn’t help but feel a slight fondness grow in his chest.

Yes, his vision of the future wouldn’t be complete without the other by his side. It really was too bad how much he had to stifle him for the sake of the end game. 

Hinata just didn’t have the time to raise him properly. This incident proved that the other needed the chance to grow on his own. He needed a change of environment before he seriously hurt himself.

Yes, Hinata would leave his beloved fledgling in the best place to grow and return once his plans were complete. It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Komaeda. Did I surprise ya? Their alignment and tank doesn’t determine their specialty. Nanami is a sloth elemental but that doesn’t mean everyone is. Komaeda is luck/envy which pairs well. Saionji is pride/dancing which also works well with stories of dancing demons.
> 
> Now where oh where will our darling Hajime stash Nagito to finish his growth?


End file.
